


The Biker and The Barman

by Silverbrooke_ranger52



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Biker AU, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, barman will, biker nico, i have no idea what i am doing, solangelo, will add more tags later, yea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverbrooke_ranger52/pseuds/Silverbrooke_ranger52
Summary: Biker Nico has spent most of his life running from Cupid's arrows so what happened when he stop at a small road house in the middle of nowhere and meets a cute Barman with stunning blue eyes. will it work out or are they destined to fail.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok before I start I would like to state that Nico is 21 and Will is 23 so both are legally allowed to drink and generally be adults and do adult things, so....... here you go have fun.

The Long Road

The roar of the engine is music to his ears as he flies down the endless stretch of road, the next fuel stop 375 km away. About 3 hours away at the pace he is going, by the time he got there it would be going on dark, Nico thinks he might as well stop for the night there and get a meal. The kilometres fly by as his bike speeds toward it destination.

It is about 6ish when he rolls in to a small place called Crowley's bar and inn. Crowley's is a small ram shackled, wooden structure with a small veranda. Many different types of bikes are parked outside, showed that despite looking abandoned it was actually quite popular. His bike purrs as he slows the bike to a stop before cutting the engine. Pulling his helmet off and messing up his black wavy hair. He removes the rainbow bandana from over his nose and mouth letting it hang loosely around this neck like a scarf.

Nico fills his tank before heading towards the building, his black boots disturb the red dust as he walks toward the veranda. The music and chatter drifted through the flywire door as a small open sign glows in the window. Pushing the door open he gazes towards the bar, where he meets the gaze of the most beautiful man he has ever see in his life. His golden hair shines in the low lights of the bar, his blue eyes sparkled. His smile is just, wow. Nico's heart skips a beat, just, wow, his thoughts turn to all of these years spent running from cupid and in one tiny moment he catches up to Nico, piercing his heart. Nico was frozen in place with his brain short circuiting. This can't be happening, no never. Fuck. He wants nothing more than to melt into the shadows and escape, but the golden man was looking right at him. Fuck!

Shaking all thoughts form his head, Nico collected himself and moves toward the bar. Taking a seat on a red leather bar stool. 'Hi, what can I get you tonight?' Asked the hot bartender, with a smirk on his freckled face. 'A whiskey will do thanks.' Nico said just finding his voice. Darn he was so hot. Fuck. Why gods why? 'Here you go, anything else I can get for you?' said the man sliding Nico his drink. 'No thanks, I am fine.' Answered Nico, 'yea I know you are damn fine.' Flirted the bartender in a lower voice. Blush spread across Nico's cheeks, as his face heated up. 'Thank you.' He mumbled as he took a swig from his glass, trying to calm his nerves. 'That is ok good lookin.' He winked as he walked away to sever a man sitting at the other end of the bar.

Nico was court off guard by this not for a thousand years believing that a man so handsome, would in any way give him a second look, but Holy hades. He was flirting with me. Does he like me or does he do that to everyone. Nico gazes toward him as he is severing the other people in the bar, not completely normal and non-flirtatious. What should you do damn it Nico fucking think, don't blow this, man! (Well do but don't wreck this chance to ;) Nico composes himself as the golden haired man walks back towards him.

Sculling the last of his whiskey Nico gathering his courage, he gestures for him to come over, 'Hey handsome, mind poring me some more whiskey, thanks.' Nico try to put on his most seductive voice, once the bartender is close enough to hear the quite flirty remark. 'Sure thing sexy.' Replies the blond as he pours Nico another glass of whiskey. 'So does this hottie have a name or is it just Mr Sexy?' Asks as he screws on the cap of the bottle. 'Nico di Angelo.' Nico replies looking into his whiskey, blush reaching the tips of his ears. 'That's a beautiful name, I am Will, Will solace.' Smiles the barman as he offers Nico his hand. Nico turned even redder at this comment and shakes Will's hand shyly smiling at him. 'How about we have have dinner after i finish my shift, what do you say ?' Asks Will smiling nervously as he goes back to severing drinks to the people at the bar. 'I would love that.' Mumbles Nico before he takes another sip of his whiskey.

You can do this Nico, you are going to dinner with this cute man, and you are not going to fuck this up. You go this he spends the rest of Wills shift siking himself up and stealing glances at Will as he went about his job, cleaning glasses, poring drinks and severing the people of Crowley's Bar. An hour and a half later, Will removes his apron, hanging it up as he comes out from behind the bar. He walks over to Nico who at this time is less nervous, as he is starting to feel the buz of the alcohol in his system. They sit in one of the old but comfortable booths in the bar, eating greasy food and drinking cheap alcohol getting to know each other. Bonding over simple things. favorite song, food and Greek myth, were just a few of the things they talked about and as the bussal of the bar slowed and the last few people stumbled out the door, Will looked to nico and asked ' would you like to come home with me?' "yes" was the reply, with that they both got up and walked out the door and in to the night together.


	2. the next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico groaned as the morning light steamed through the curtain and right on to his face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, will try to update on time this week no promises through school is crazy at the moment

Nico groaned as the morning light steamed through the curtain and right on to his face. What exactly happened last night, it was all a bit of the blur for him. His body felt like he had been hit by a train, he stretched and regretted it. Wow he was sore! Wow I need to drink less next time, Thought Nico.'Morning sexy.' Nico was internally screaming right now. He turns to look at the source of the sleepy voice beside him, golden hair messy and unbrushed , lopsided grin and the most stubby clear blue eye. Damn. His body tan, muscled and smoking hot. Fuck, how did you get this man to sleep with you? He asked himself. 'What do you want for breakfast?' Asked Will as he untangled him self from Nico and the sheets. 'I don't know, what ever' Nico says as he is checking out wills back and ass as Will gets out of the bed and bends down to pull on some trackies, they hung low on his hips. Will smiles back over his shoulder as he leaves the room.  
Nico slowly out out of the bed and put on his discarded cloths from the floor where they had been carelessly tossed last night. He limps slightly as he enters the kitchen, to see Will still shirtless with an apron on cooking bacon. Will's cooking smelled good, but Nico was not very hungry, just very hungover. 'How many eggs do you want?' Smiled Will As he turned around to Nico taking a seat at the table, his mop of black hair spilled over the table. Will grabbed a glass, filling it with water, than fetched some panadol out of the cupboard. He place both down in front of Nico 'here you go, drink this you will feel better.' He said before gently rubbing Nico's back. 'Thank you.' Mumbled Nico, not letting his head from the table. 'Can I have two eggs please ?' Asked Nico answering Will's question. 'Sure thing handsome.' Winked will before he went back to making breakfast for Nico and himself. After he had finished cooking the bacon and eggs, will turned off the stove and hung up his apron, he picked up both plates walking over the the table. Nico had sat up and downed the glass of water, still looking like hell warmed up.   
'Thanks.' Said Nico, digging into his breakfast.  Nico looked up to meet Will's eyes over the table as they eat, memories of what happened last night rushing back to him and sharpening in his mind. wow. what a night it was, it was amazing from what he could remember. 'how are you feeling now?' asked Will, as he cleaned up their plates from breakfast, placing them in the sink.'better now, thank you Will.' weakly smiled Nico, blushing not meeting Will's eyes across the table. wow this man, why is he so kind to me? thought Nico, he wondered how his amazingly stunning man could possibly interested in him. Nico was stunned by Will, he was a dazzling beam of sunshine (pun intended hehehe).  
wow this man, a beautiful shy man. how did I get this man home with me thought Will, believing Nico was way out of his league, he was beautiful, smart, brave and strong. and Will was Will, wow, he was so surprised that Nico even gave him a second look let alone the amazing night that they both had. 'what do you want to do today, if you want to hang out that is?' Will nervously asked as he got up from his seat. ' i would like that,' shyly said Nico,' have you seen the newest hobbit movie?' Will's broke out in to the biggest smile when he replied 'no i have not, yet.' Nico giggled (yes giggled) 'well that simply can not do, i must educate you on it then.' then two laughed on their way to Will's living room, they then put on the movie and cuddled up on the couch for the rest of the day, chatting, till will had to get ready for work.  
they both walked to Crowley's bar in a comfortable silences. Nico did not believe in love at first sight,  he had spent most of his life running from it in fact. but now he does not want to run any more, he wanted to stay with Will, warm and safe. this at the same time terrified him, made him want to run as far as he can at the same time. he needed to talk to some one about this, Reyna or Hazel maybe even Piper, they always give amazing advise and right now he needed some. in the end he decided to send a quick text to Reyna and Piper. 'sorry I have to work now, do want to hang out some more after i have finished work .' smiled Will, hopefully 'i have really enjoyed hanging out with you i really like you, Nico.' Will blushed as he stood on the porch of the bar with Nico. 'I really like you too, Will.' said Nico blushing the brightest red color all the way to his ears.   
about half an hour later he go a text message and then a phone call, that text was from Reyna, the call was from Piper, which did not surprise him in the slightest. the text was " go get him tiger ;) and then a thumbs up, Nico guess the message was really from Rachel, he answered the call. ' OH MY LITTLE NICO FINALLY FOUND HIMSELF A MAN!' excitedly yelled Piper ' hi piper, how are you too.' said Nico sarcastically back to her. he walked over to one of the booths sitting down to talk to her properly and ask her advise.

**Author's Note:**

> author note (i don't know)
> 
> this is my first fic sorry for the bad writing and spelling, please correct me :) I will try hard to update regularly so bear with me and ideas would be much appreciated thank you. :)


End file.
